7teen: Jumpin' Jealousy
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep: 18: MAIN PLOT: Wyatt's band gets to go to North Edmonton and perform a live concernt, but Serena worries Wyatt will meet new girls tries to keep him from going: SUBPLOT: Jude is taking part in a skateoff, but a hurricane hits durring the show.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

Another day at the mall, and Wyatt was ever so excited. So excited, that he could barley keep still when he came to the Lemon that morning. Everyone one of us except Jude was present…

_Jude had received an invitation to partake in another skate-off two towns over, all expenses paid, but we kept in touch by email, and webcams. The ice-rink and Stick-it were closed… it was a good thing he didn't work at the game-shop anymore since they hired a new manager… but it was nice that he was back at the rink again._

"While we're young, Wyatt… what's the big news?" asked Jonesy impatiently. "I've got a new job to go to."

"Where are you working, anyway?" asked Caitlin.

Jonesy explained dhow he had gotten a job at the seniors-game hall. All he was paid for was calling out Bingo-numbers, and handing out prizes. "So basically… you're paid just to be lazy…" said Nikki.

"True… but I don't why I applied there anyway." replied her boyfriend.

Jen could understand that, "From what I heard, that job is so boring."

We all began to feel the same way, "So, Wyatt…" I asked. "What's the big news…?"

Wyatt waited until he was sure we were all given him our complete attention. "My band and I… GOT THE GIG!" he cried as he threw his arms up high.

We all awed in congrats. Wyatt's band had been doing pretty well with their new songs and CDs that Wyatt's band-manager had made some phone-calls, and "As of tomorrow… I'll be heading to North-Edmonton with my band to give our first live public concert."

I high-fived him, "Way to play, man…!"

Jen and Caitlin shrieked for joy. Even Nikki was impressed, "Whoa! and I though meek guys came in last." he said. That's when the cheering quelled and the rest of us stared awkwardly at him…

Obviously, Jonesy hadn't said the right thing, "Heh… I'll be going to work now." and he sprinted off leaving the rest of us to roll our eyes-- Typical, Jonesy!

…

"_**Intro Theme"**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends…  
__Always hangin' together…  
__In a place where we grew up…!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I__ have found my own way.  
__I love my job.  
__And I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Worried about Wyatt

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Remember… I'm not Mykan, he's not me at all. It's all Fictional.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

At Comic-Cavern, the girls and I just received an email from Jude; a reply from the message I sent to him about Wyatt…

"_Dude! Nice goin'!"_

"_And in case any of you are into it… the skate-off is gonna be posted live on the sports-channel tomorrow. Look out for me will ya…? Later."_

"_Oh… and say hi to Starr for me, will ya?"_

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Only Jude can write the actual way he speaks." I said.

The girls agreed. "We have got to watch that skate-off tomorrow." Jen said. "Do you think we can watch it on the picture screen?"

I tipped my shades at Jen, "One step ahead of you." I said as I pointed at the poster I had put up on the glass by the entrance-way.

I had invited anyone who was a fan of Jude to come to the store the next morning and watch the skate-off. It would even give me a chance to sell more of my merchandise and make a little extra cash until I had finished making the next episode of _"Captain Scarlet"_

"I'm in for it…" Nikki said, "It'll help keep The Clones off my back. Krissy is just getting on my nerves…!"

"Ooh.. what's she done this time?" Caitlin asked. "Is she making you do inventory…? Watching the security tapes…?"

Nikki was about to answer, when Krissy showed up at the entrance of my store. "There you are…" she snapped. "We've got hundreds of shopper-moms at the Khaki-Barn, and I need someone to look after their bratty kids."

"Ohh… right… how could I forget?" Nikki said sarcastically, "Maybe you should go find someone then."

Krissy's features hardened, forcing Nikki to cave in. "Ugh! Fine I'll be there in a minute."

Krissy then left, and Nikki soon left too. "I better run."

"Nikki…" I called to her, "I thought you liked watching kids."

Jen tapped my back and then whispered into my ear, "Mykan, she likes babies… not kids."

"Ah…! Got'cha."

…

Meanwhile… Wyatt had invited Serena out for a coffee date at "Grind-Me" where he did indeed tell her the news about his gig. "I'm so proud of you, Wyatt." she said. Her boyfriend stretched back, "Come to think of it… I'm proud of me too." He left out a heavenly sigh, "North Edmonton, here I come."

Serena's eyes gaped wide open, and she almost sport her coffee back into her cup. "Wait a minute… North Edmonton?" she asked.

Her boyfriend nodded, "Lots of fans up there. I am going to be such a hit."

Serena, however, was starting to feel a little uneasy. A place like North Edmonton for a concert like that was bound to be full of hot, giddy, music lovers, preferably females. Some that may even think Wyatt was cute and think of him as… _"Boyfriend material"_

"Anyways… I gotta' go start packing." Wyatt then said, "As one of our songs says…_Don't want to be late for tomorrow."_ Then he pecked Serena on the cheek, and left. Serena waved bye to him, but she was still feeling rather uneasy about this.

To think that she got this far with Wyatt already, after she broke-up with him on text-message, fried him, tried to restrain on him, and then suddenly POOF… she realizes how grown-up and mature he really is, and how, after she broke-up with Chad, it was tough to get him back when so many other girls were crushing on him, and he rejected her the same way she had been rejecting him.

Well, Serena was Glad to be back together with Wyatt, and for almost a year now… but she still worried if he would think other girls were hotter than she was. _In other words, she still got extremely jealous._

If only she could go with Wyatt on his trip, but she wasn't part of the band, and she did have extra shifts to work at "Spin-This" anyway. What was she going to do?

…

Meanwhile… Jonesy was at the seniors gaming-center, calling out ordinary Bingo numbers, and he was indeed feeling bored to the bone. "Under the I… 16" he called. Then he placed the number in it's place on the board… only, some of the seniors noticed that there was no line under the 16.

"Hey… that's a 19… not a 16." An old man asked.

Jonesy raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no… it has no line on it-- it's a 16."

"The line is supposed to represent he bottom, sonny." snapped an elderly-lady. "There's no line on it-- that's a 19"

"Excuse me, but I think I know how this game works." protested Jonesy. "It's I-16 and that's that."

The argument seemed to grow, and one f the players had a slight kink in his back from waving his arm so much in anger. When Jonesy's manager heard about this, "You… are outta' here." He scolded, but not before letting each of the seniors paddle Jonesy from behind.

Jonesy walked through he mall, and past the Khaki-Barn while rubbing his sore buttocks. "Who ever thought that seniors could hit you so hard…?" Nikki chuckled.

"Forget that…" her boyfriend sneered, "Since when did Bingo change the term of putting a line under a 16?"

Nikki rolled her eyes.

…

Later on, Serena was getting ready to close up shop when Charmaine came by. "Hey, there girlfriend." She said playfully. "You hear about Wyatt's gig…? Oh what am I sayin'-- of course you heard."

Serena sniggered, "Yeah… I couldn't be more proud." She said, but then her expression changed. "…and worried."

She explained to Charmaine about what was bothering her about Wyatt's trip, and Charmaine could understand it entirely. "You sure there's nothin' you can do? Cause' I think there is…"

She explained to Serena how Wyatt's band manager was a friend of her father's, and she would talk to him and maybe see if something could be arranged to help meet Serena's needs so she wouldn't be worried anymore.

Serena's eyes lit up, and she decided to go for it. If it would help it so Wyatt wouldn't fall for other girls…

So Charmaine agreed to speak to her dad, to talk to Wyatt's band-manager. However, Wyatt wasn't going to like this one little bit…


	3. Harsh conditions

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day, we all got up early so we could get to the mall in time to see Wyatt off on his trip, but to our surprise, Wyatt's band wasn't there, and the bus didn't seem to come for a long time. "What's going on here…?" asked Jen.

"Uh… we're all just standing out here at the mall entrance, doing nothing." Nikki joked, but the rest of us didn't seem amused. Just then, Wyatt came along with no suitcase in his hands at all, and he looked really mad.

"Wyatt…?" I asked. "Where are you're bags?"

"At home…" Wyatt said sounding down.

We each gazed a look of concern at each other, "Well how do you expect to go on your trip without your luggage?" asked Caitlin.

"Well I won't know…" replied Wyatt, "Because I'm not going!"

"_WHAT…?!"_ the rest of us shouted.

Wyatt explained how his band-manager called and said the band had been reassigned to doing a normal concert here at the mall instead. We all found hat to be confusing and shocking. "No way…" said Jonesy, "Why did this all happen?"

Wyatt had no idea. "I don't know… and right now I gotta' go practice, the show's this afternoon." Then he was gone, into the mall. "Wyatt's gig got relocated?" asked Caitlin.

Something didn't add up here. "I think I'll go give Wyatt's manager a call." I said. Then I headed inside. The others also realized that the skate-off was today, and at least they all had some time off work, but knowing that I was busy, Nikki decided to let the gang watch the show in the Khaki-barn storeroom.

…

The skate-off was well underway, and the host was pretty much an okay guy, but a little geeky. There was, however, something concerning everyone…

The competition and course was held outdoors. It was windy, and the clouds were coming in, but everyone just ignored it; hoping it was nothing to be that concerned with.

There many contestants participating, all had been training hard for this match, and were now prepping their boards, and doing some final stretching. Some of the players even got interviewed by the camera-men, and Jude was one of them…

…

At the mall, a lot of people were tuned into the network to see the show and cheered for joy when he was on. _"Greetings dudes, and lady-dudes. I just have a few things I'd like to say…"_

The music started to play, and Jude made one of his inspirational speeches…

"_To me, and to others--skateboarding is not just a sport. It is not just a hobby, nor a simple form of exercise. It is, in fact… a way of life, and it should not be take too lightly."_

"_If I'm a dude who has no license, or has no car, no money for the bus, and no one else I can rely on to give me a lift to get where I need to go. Do I stay at home and sulk? No! I just hope on my skateboard and ride."_

"_Sure it takes me a lot longer than it would if I had a ride, and my legs and body get extremely tired… but in the end… it was wall worth it just to ride… MY SKATEBOARD!"_

Everyone at the mall, as well as those at the skate-off cheered and wiped tears from their eyes. "That's our Jude…" said Jonesy. "Always hits you in the heart."

Jude then replied with, _"Oh, and to my girlfriend, Starr… I hope your watchin' this babe, cause' I'm doing it for you." _And he blew a kiss at the camera… while Starr, at Vegan-Island, actually placed her lips on the screen. "Go get'em Jude."

…

Just then, I came into the Khaki-Barn storeroom, with a sour look on my face. "Hey, guys… guess what I just found out about Wyatt's gig." I said to the others, and when I told them what I had learned…

We decided to pay a visit to "Spin-This" A certain somebody needed a good talk or two…!

…

At Spin-This… Wyatt and his band were in the sound-proof room, and tuned into the radio. "At least somebody's having a good time." Wyatt sighed.

The rest of the members of his band; Josie the drummer. Greg, on keyboard, and Tyrone on second-guitar… they were all pretty upset about their gig being canceled too. "I just wish I knew why our gig was canceled." said Greg.

"Ditto…" added Josie, "I promised all my cousin I'd bring her back a souvenir from North Edmonton."

"Never mind that you guys…" Wyatt said, "What's done is done, and we can't do much about it."

Tyrone knew Wyatt was right. "Come on… we better get over to the stage. The concert's in an hour."

As the band filed out form the room, Serena was stacking some CDs on the shelf when she saw Wyatt. Deep down, she felt a little bad about what she had to do, _"Trust me Wyatt… it's for your own good."_ she thought to herself.

…

Over the next while, people were still watching the skate-off, and would you believe it… Jude actually made it to the final five after a brutal set of rounds of tricks, racing, pretty much all the things you could do with a skateboard.

However, from the looks of things, the winds were starting to become more savage, and it was growing darker with all those clouds, and right when the second contestant started his routine performance on the skate-course… BOOM! Lightning and thunder shook the skies and the rains started pouring hard.

Then the picture faded, _"We interrupt this program for a very important news flash on Hurricane Hang-ten."_

Everyone in the mall was worried out of their skulls. A hurricane that huge was most likely to cause a lot of trouble… maybe even a few deaths to skaters?

…

Wyatt and his gang, who were busy setting up the stage in the main atrium heard the news. "I hope Jude's okay."

…

Serena was also very worried, as she sat in the sound-proof room with her portable-TV. That's when the door opened and the gang and I walked in with sour looks on our faces. "There she is…" Jen said deeply.

Serena looked up, "Oh, guys I'm so glad you're here."

"Serena…" Jonesy said, "We need to talk."

"I know… have guys heard the news?"

Nikki sighed and turned off the TV, "Yeah, yeah—we heard about the hurricane hitting the skate-off, and we're worried about Jude."

"But, Serena--" Caitlin cut in, "We need to talk about Wyatt."

Serena's expression changed, and I paced back and forth by her. "You know—This morning, Wyatt was very upset about his trip being canceled, and his band having been relocated to the mall."

"So I called up Wyatt's band-manager and talked about it…"

Serena's eyes widened nervously, "You did?"

"Yes… I did!" I glared at her. "And imagine my surprise, not to mention embarrassment… when I found out the reason Wyatt's band was relocated was because _you _requested it"

Serena now looked a little cross, she stood up and told us why she did what she did. "I don't want other girls to flirt with my boyfriend, and I waned to be able to keep an eye on him."

"Aw, Serena…" snapped Jen, "You interfered in Wyatt's music career, and his life—_Again!"_

"No I didn't!" Serena protested, "I made sure he wouldn't cheat on me."

"You embarrassed him, and us… _again!"_ growled Jonesy.

"I protected him!"

"WHAT YOU DID… Serena… was wrong!" Nikki almost shouted.

A brief moment of silence followed, and then I broke the silence telling everyone that I already took care of things. "How…?" Serena asked.

I explained that I talked to Wyatt's manager, "And he's already fixed it. First thing tomorrow morning… Wyatt and his band will be on the bus to North Edmonton, and under no circumstances is anyone permitted to interfere again."

Serena looked like she was ready to sock me in the face. "Mykan-- if that happens, you're going to be on the bus to the graveyard!" she huffed and stomped out of the room. "Touchy…" I said.


	4. Crazy Jude and Crazy girls

**CHAPTER THREE**

The hurricane was really getting bad, the crowds had already fled, one of the skaters got hurt when the wind crept up on him and ruined his routine. "I will skate again!" he promised.

Poor Jude hated to see the guy in such bad shape, and he felt even worse by the fact that he didn't get a chance to have his turn in the finals. He continued to gaze out at skate-course… through the pouring rains and the savage winds.

He gazed at his fellow competitors, and the guy who got hurt. Jude began to realize that storm was causing all this grief, and he was not a dude to let anything push him around. He grabbed his board and marched for the tunnel walkway.

"Jude…? Where are you going?" asked one of the MC's. Jude didn't answer, and he didn't have too as everyone could see he was planning to ride the course in all that chaos. "Jude…!"

"JUDE…!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY…?"

The camera-men weren't really given any instructions, and decided to flick on the cameras. The rains and winds made it hard to see, but this was too exciting and scary to miss up.

…

Meanwhile, back the mall… Wyatt and his band were relived to have heard the news earlier, that they'd be going on their trip after all, but they still had to perform their concert in the atrium anyways…

The gang and I were in the front row, and so was Serena, but she was sill a little sour about what I had done, but she was more angry at the way many girls in the crowd cheered for Wyatt.

When the last song had finished, the girls in the crowd went so wild that they immediately began to jump out from their seats and dash towards the band. "CRAZED MOB…!" cried Wyatt!

"RUN…!" cried Greg.

The band ditched their instruments and dashed through he mall. They even decided to scatter so as not to create an easy target for those screaming fans. Still, a lot of the girls seemed to go after Wyatt, who was now running as fast as his legs could go. "Feet don't fail me now!" he cried.

He dashed all the way down the corridors, up the stairs until "Uh-oh! Dead-end!" He was bumped right into Comic-Cavern which had been closed, since the concert began and the fans watching the skate-off left.

The girls now had Wyatt cornered, with heart's in their eyes. Wyatt felt like a poor sap being surrounded by zombies. "Oh, man… why me?" he cried. Suddenly, the gates opened slightly and I grabbed Wyatt by the arm and pulled him into my store. The gate then closed the gate behind them.

…

Wyatt never felt so relieved, but he was out of breath. Luckily Caitlin had stopped at "Grind-me" and got coffees for everyone. Serena was with us too, but this whole thing was my idea… I had a feeling something like this was going to happen to Wyatt.

"How do you feel now, Wyatt?" asked Jen.

Wyatt sipped his coffee, "Whew… I feel much better now." then he gazed at his girlfriend, "But you and I need to talk, Serena."

Serena turned to face him, "Well I hope it's about changing music-gigs…?"

Wyatt shook his head, "Actually, its about changing locations." He was referring to the fact that was still with going to North Edmonton tomorrow. "Wyatt… no… you can't." Serena said.

Wyatt calmed her down, "Serena look… the guys told me about everything, so I guess I can understand why you interfered in my music-career."

"Ah…?" Serena stood up, "I did not interfere I just--"

"Yes you did, Serena…" Jonesy cut in, "You interfered."

Serena scoffed, "That's a girlfriends right, Jonesy. If I think my boyfriend is being stalked by girls, or going to cheat on me, I'm gonna do something about it."

"Aww for crying out loud, Serena." I said to her, "Your boyfriend is almost young-man now, and he can make his own decisions and go places without someone holding his hand."

Serena folded her arms and pursed her lips. "Uh… excuse me…" Wyatt said. "Can I finish saying what I was going to say…?"

The rest of us nodded out heads, "Go ahead, Wyatt." said Caitlin.

Wyatt sat down next to Serena, and explained that it was obvious that there were going to be crazed girls no matter where he and his band performed their music. "Just me stepping outside is taking a risk."

Serena sighed, "I know…but what are you getting at?"

Wyatt explained to Serena that he played music to share it with everyone. That was what a band was all about. "So I want to do my thing… and make people happy, but there's something I need more than just practice and preparing."

"What's that…?" Serena asked.

Wyatt held her hands, "I need you to stop worrying about me. You don't have to get jealous. I would never cheat on you, and you know that."

Serena realized Wyatt was right. She really was acting like a crazed mother overprotecting her child. She and Wyatt got back together through trust as well as romance… so she knew she had to let him go his own way.

"You're right Wyatt." she said, "I'm sorry…"

Wyatt hugged his girlfriend tightly and they shared a soft kiss. "I got to go find the band, we have to regroup." Then he left… it was a good thing the crowd of girls were gone.

Serena got up, and cast a shameful look at the rest of us. "You guys were right…" she replied. "I shouldn't have interfered."

We all decided to let her off. She learned her lesson. Suddenly, however, Caitlin realized, "Hey… what about the Skate-off?"

My head snapped up, and I turned on the picture-screen. What we saw nearly made us all want to faint. Jude was all wrapped in bandages and on a stretcher as he was being taken to the hospital… but also holding the 1st-place trophy in his free, un-injured left arm.

When we listened to the reports and watch the replays we saw that Jude had defied all safety and challenged the hurricane just to avenge his fallen competitors. The MC's had tears to shed.

"_You'll forgive an old guy for cryin' but… in all my years on the skateboard I've never… seen such honor… in all my life! GOOD SHOW, JUDE!"_

Jude lifted up his trophy for everyone to see, he earned it not as a symbol of his victory. It was merely an honorary award for dare-deviling… but then again, who cared?


	5. A one woman man

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It felt nice to have Jude back the next day, even if he was still sore and crippled, in an auto wheelchair, but he still had his trophy with him. "Jude, if you were feeling up to it, I'd prop ya big time." said Jonesy.

"Thanks, Dude…" said Jude, "This all kinda' make sup for the fact that I can hardly move, but it was awesome, and worth it."

Just then, I looked up, "Hey, guys… look!"

We all gazed up at the mall jumbo-tron screen. "It's Wyatt!" Caitlin shrieked.

The concert was being broadcast live from North-Edmonton where Wyatt's band was performing. _"This next song goes to my special girlfriend, Serena, at home."_ Wyatt announced.

The crowds cheered, both at the concert and in the mall as the band began to play, and Wyatt began to sing…

_-Honey, oh baby. Can't you plainly see.  
__A one-woman man is all I'd like to be,  
__And you're the only girl for me._

_Hey-Hey…  
__  
Whoa-oh…  
__  
Hey-Hey.  
__Whoa-oh_

_-If love's a crime, don't you see  
__It did lock me up a throw away the key.  
__When you're near, it's pretty bleak.  
__When I'm close by you my knees get weak._

_I just can't take it, enough is enough.  
__I've made up mind, no matter how tough.  
__It's time to take it easy, and go slow,  
__But wait a second…_

_**(Wait a second…!)**_

_Does she feel the same? I just gotta' know.  
__I JUST GOTTA' KNOW_

_-Honey, oh baby. Can't you plainly see.  
__A one-woman man is all I'd like to be,  
__And you're the only girl for me._

_A one-woman man is all I'd like to be,  
__And you're the only girl for ME----!_

…

Cheers erupted from practically all over town, as a lot of people were watching, but easily… Serena was the one who felt the most touched. Wyatt would make good on his word not to fall for other girls… just like he promised.

…

_**(Ending Theme)**_

_-I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.__I'm… 7teen…life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way too fast.  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


End file.
